originfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
1920년대
상위 문서: 현대 설명 20년대 말에 세계 대공황이 일어났다. 미국 경제 지분이 매우 커졌기 때문에 세계 대공황이 일어났다고 하며 광고, 음악에서도 과거의 유럽적인 전통에서 약간 덜 의존적으로 되고 미국만의 색, 기술 등을(미국식 자유방임주의, 흑인문화에 기반한 음악문화) 좀 더 개발하고 반영 발전시켜서 퀄리티도 좋아졌고, 30년대에 가서는 공황기로 고생했지만 더욱 그렇게 되었다. 약학의 발전 28년 최초의 항생제 페니실린 개발 1920년대의 만화 1920년대의 만화 1920년대의 미술 초현실주의의 시작 아르데코의 시작 그룹 오브 세븐(미술가 그룹) 피카소의 세 악사 르네 마그리트의 이미지의 배반(이것은 파이프가 아니다) 마르셀 뒤샹의 그녀의 독신자들에 의해서조차 벌거벗겨지는 신부, 조차도 다른 조류 세계 대공황이 일어나가 9일 전에 뉴욕 근대미술관이 개장했다. 1920년대의 광고 1921년의 광고 1923년의 광고 1925년의 광고 1927년의 광고 1929년의 광고 세계대공황이 오기 전의 풍요로운 폭풍전야라는 느낌이 있어서인지 총천연색에 가깝고 뭔가 화질이 비교적 좋은 컬러 광고가 눈에 많이 띈다 그리고 이때만 해도 담배의 해악성이 알려지지 않은 듯 1920년대의 디자인 링크 참조 뭔가 이전보다 조금 더 모던해진 기분이다 1920년대의 글꼴 1920년대의 책 디자인 1920년대의 건축 링크 참조 건축마저도 모던해진 것 같다 1920년대의 식문화 1920년대의 식문화 항목 참조 1920년대의 서적 F. 스콧 피츠제럴드 - 위대한 개츠비(1925년 발매, 1922년 배경) 헤르만 헤세 - 황야의 늑대(1927년) A. A. 밀른 - 디즈니 곰돌이 푸의 원작(1926년) 헤르만 헤세 - 싯다르타(1922년) 레마르크 - 서부전선 이상없다(1929년) 1920년대를 대상으로 한 작품(문학, 비문학 포함) 닥터 지바고(1905~1922년) 1920년대의 패션 항목 참조 패션마저도 간지가 넘친다 1920년대의 사진 링크 1921년의 뉴욕 1923년의 뉴욕 1925년의 뉴욕 1927년의 뉴욕 1929년의 뉴욕 1920년대의 음악 고전적 팝 음악 - 이때부터 래그타임에서 파생된 재즈(스윙)색이 강하게 반영되기 시작되었다. * Crazy Blues - Mamie Smith * I've Got My Captain Working for Me Now - Al Jolson * All by Myself - Irving Berlin * Margie - Eddie Cantor * A Kiss In The Dark - B. G. De Sylva * My Buddy - Henry Burr * King Porter Stomp - Ferdinand "Jelly Roll" Morton * Yes! We Have No Bananas * Does The Spearmint Lose Its Flavour On The Bedpost Over Night * Show Me The Way (To Go Home) * Cheatin' on Me * If You Knew Susie (Like I Know Susie) * Hello, Aloha, How Are You? * On the Riviera - Carl Mathieu * creole love call (1927) * Alabama Song * West End Blues - Louis Armstrong * Barnacle Bill The Sailor * Corrine, Corrina (1929) 클래식, 오페라 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZCGzLqH3oA Béla Bartók - Eight Improvisations on Peasant Songs] * Gustav Holst - The Planets * Henry Hadley - Cleopatra's Night * Ralph Vaughan Williams – A Pastoral Symphony * Leoš Janáček – Katya Kabanova * Paul Hindemith - String Quartet No. 3 in C, Op. 22 * Léo Manuel - Le fakir de Bénarès * Jean Sibelius – Symphony No. 6 * Reynaldo Hahn - Ciboulette * George Gershwin – Rhapsody in Blue * Giacomo Puccini – Turandot * Frank Bridge – Golden Hair * Alban Berg - Wozzeck * Jakov Gotovac - Simfonijsko kolo * Leoš Janáček - The Makropulos Affair * Bohuslav Martinů - La Revue de Cuisine * Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane * Maurice Ravel - Bolero * Dmitri Shostakovich - The Nose * Olivier Messiaen – Diptyque pour orgue * Paul Hindemith – Neues vom Tage 고전 뮤지컬 * George White's Scandals of 1924 * Good Morning, Dearie * Little Nellie Kelly * The Cousin from Nowhere * No, No, Nanette 1924 * The Dollar Princess * The Desert Song (Sigmund Romberg) * funny face 1927 * Present Arms - Lorenz Hart * Hot Chocolates (1929) * Gold Diggers of Broadway 1920년대의 관광 자동차 관광의 역사, 항공여행의 역사 문서 참조